rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm
Mutant Weather Goddess PC in: Exiles NPC in: Exiles Race: Mutant Level: 75 Game System: Marvel Super Heroes Description Real Name: Ororo Monroe Fighting: Incredible (40) (+1 H2H, knives) Agility: Incredible (40) (+1 w/ knives) Strength: Good (10) (+1 H2H) Endurance: Amazing (50) Reason: Good (10) Intuition: Incredible (40) (+3 Init) Psyche: Amazing (50) Health: 140 Karma: 33 Resources: Good Popularity: 0 Movement: 3 areas/turn KNOWN POWERS: Weather Control: Monstrous • Flight: Excellent, up to 5 passengers • Protection from the weather: Amazing 50 • Weather Prediction: Amazing • Create fog: Amazing intensity & thickness • Lightning Bolts: Monstrous 75 dam. • Create Amazing 50 strength winds, cyclones etc. • Reduce weather effects with Amazing 50 abilities, failure will mean effects will increase Weakness: Storm is severely claustrophobic. Talents: Leadership, Lock-Picking, Pick Pockets, Escape, Thieving, Knives, Aerial Combat, Martial Arts A, C, Multi-Lingual (Arabic, English & Swahili), Resist Domination Contacts: Exiles (Dark Claw, Havoc, Kobra Kompressor, H.E.R.B.I.E., Karma, Morph, Rogue, Sabretooth, Spider-Ham, Heather Hudson) Storm’s Universe: Black Panther (Consort), X-Men, New X-Men, Thor Original X-Men (Storm’s Universe): Forge (Leader), Havoc, Meggan (shapeshifter), Tigra (h2h combat), Unus the Untouchable (forcefield) New X-Men (Storm’s Universe): Storm (ex-Leader), Projector (Artie), Cipher, Radius (forcefield), Sunpyre (fire) Bio IMAGE: Storm is a gorgeous black woman with long white hair and arrestingly pale blue eyes. She is wearing an incredibly revealing dress, and seems to be looking down in derision at everyone around her. ROLEPLAYING NOTES Storm is used to being treated as a goddess, and has little time for those who question her divinity. She’s quick to smote with lightning those that displease her, and isn’t much of a team player. She’s anxious to fix whatever realities she needs to in order to return to her home and to the life to which she’s become accustomed. EXILES HISTORY: Storm is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Her mother, N’Dare, was the princess of a tribe in Wakanda. She married the American photojournalist David Munroe and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born, but her parents moved to Cairo when she was only 6 months old. She lived there with her parents for five years in happiness, until war erupted. She lost her parents during a bombing in which a building collapsed on the entire family, killing her parents and trapping her for several hours. Wandering the streets as an orphan, she soon was taken in by the Egyptian Master-Thief, Achmed El-Gibar, and trained by him in the art of thievery. Under his tutelage, she grew to be one of the best thieves in Cairo. Over the years, she shed her innocence and learned the ways of battle, coming to be a formidable combatant in hand-to-hand combat. By this time, her mutant powers had developed, bestowing her with the power to call the wind, rains and lightning down from the sky and bend them to her will. These powers also allowed her to fly upon the winds. She left El-Gibar when she grew old enough to survive on her own, and made her home near a tribe of East Africa, which worshipped her for many years as a wind-goddess. It was here that Xavier found her as a young woman and enlisted her help to free the original X-Men from Krakoa. She led this team of New X-Men long enough to liberate Xavier’s original X-Men, then returned to Africa, where she again took up the mantle of Goddess, using her powers to bring prosperity to whatever nations pleased her (and drought to those who didn’t). Under her guidance, Wakanda, her new home, became an economic and political powerhouse, and Storm became one of the most influential woman in Africa. She is deeply upset that this reality has collapsed, and is willing to do absolutely anything to restore her position and power. Category:Exiles